Destiny in Gotham
by littlemsstrawberry
Summary: Slight AU. Because both of them deserve to be loved and be happy. Cagalli Yula Athha grows up with Bruce Wayne.


**A/N: Crossover between Gundam Seed and Batman Begins! This is just the prologue. I intend to have longer chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Batman and Cagalli sadly do not belong to me.**

**:::**

_19 years ago…_

_The young Cagalli was such a lovely thing; she was almost doll like with her pale skin, heart shaped face and large round amber eyes._

_She stared at him, her eyes showing clear distaste._

"_Who are you?" she demanded rather hotly. She did not take too kindly to being watched; she had enough of that back home where her father's employees would watch her like a hawk._

_The boy did not flinch from her piercing gaze. Instead, he stared back at her._

"_Who are _you_," he threw back the question. If any, the scowl on her face became bigger._

"_I asked you first!" she stomped her foot onto the ground childishly. She was of course just but a child with a very short temper._

"_So you did," he replied coolly. He seemed to enjoying engraving the young blonde._

"_Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" she pressed impatiently._

"_Not until you tell me first," he smirked._

_Her eyes were burning amber with fury. Her stubborn nature refused to give in to the boy. Clenching her tiny fists, she chose instead to march away from him._

"_H-Hey! Wait up!" he called after her._

_She ignored him and continued her march back into to the waiting room of Morgenroete Inc. _

"_Alright! Fine!" he surrendered. "I'll tell you my name."_

_That did the trick. She stopped in her footsteps and turned towards him, looking back expectantly._

_It was his sheepish smile that brought them closer together that faithful day._

"_I'm Bruce."_

**:::**

_18 years ago…_

"_Wake up," she poked him at the cheek. The boy with dark hair merely stirred as he lay at the bottom of the well. "Bruce, wake up," she tried once more._

_Knowing that she wasn't going to get a response from her friend any time soon, she sighed as she resumed her perch back up on a rock while awaiting their rescue. Her father was going to be so mad. Not only had she managed a rip in her new clothes, she had gotten Bruce hurt as well._

_Guilt gnawed on her as she thought about earlier when she had left Bruce alone and went exploring in the underground cavern. She came back moments later only to see a colony of bats flocking towards her unconscious friend._

_A small groan broke her train of thoughts as she rushed to the side of the raven haired boy._

"_Bruce?" she called him tentatively._

_Wide frightened ocean blue eyes stared back at her as she hovered over his prone form._

"_Bruce? Cagalli?" a new voice suddenly echoed throughout the cavern and Cagalli looked up to the opening of the well._

_Mr Wayne had come for them._

**:::**

_Opera. The young Cagalli liked a bunch of things, but opera was not one of them. The Waynes had invited her to watch the performance with them and it would have been rude to refuse._

_She was about to doze off when she was jolted awake by an anxious Bruce._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Bats," he whispered as he motioned to the stage where the performers had dressed up in bat-like costumes._

_It was not long before Cagalli found herself leaving with the Waynes halfway through the performance. If any, she was more than glad to leave._

_Mrs Wayne opened the door to a dirty alley. The walls were vandalised and to simply put it, the alley was creepy and disgusting. Cagalli found herself lagging behind as she stopped to tie the laces of her boots._

_She was hurrying to catch up to the family when a man came up to them and held them at gun point._

_Cagalli watched with eyes wide open as the scene slowly unfolded before her. The sound of two gunshots was lost to the wind as the bodies of the two elder Waynes lay before her. Bruce was by her side, his eyes wide with trauma and unshed tears._

_Slipping her hand into his was all she could do. She did not know how to comfort him. She did not know what to say. So she did what she thought was best. She stood by his side and reminded him that he was not alone. She was still with him._

_There was nothing but silence until the police came with their siren alarming the whole neighbourhood._

_At the police station, she continued to remain by his side. Bruce was very quiet and very still. There was a police officer, Gordon – she later found out. He looked at them with empathy and kindness in his eyes._

"_It's okay," he said. "It's okay."_

_Cagalli stayed with Bruce until her father and Alfred arrived._

**:::**

_The funeral was finally over and Cagalli was allowed to stay with Bruce in Wayne Manor. It was a lot of protesting from her part. Her father wanted her safe, he wanted her home. But she knew, somewhere in the back of her head, she knew. She shouldn't leave Bruce alone. Not now, not during this dark and tragic time of his life._

_Her father relented. She could stay._

_That rainy afternoon, Bruce finally let himself cry. They were alone in his room and he cried into her arms. He blamed himself for their deaths._

**:::**

_**End of Prologue**_

**:::**


End file.
